


Beauty and the Beast

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Sort Of Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Y/n Stark feels neglected by her father, so Loki takes it into his own hands to make her feel wanted.
Relationships: Brother Loki/ Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n laid on the couch of the avenger's library, she was curled into a small ball, a blanket was draped over her. Loki sat on a chair opposite of her, his nose in a book. He became alert when he heard her sniffle. Loki would never admit it but he saw himself in the young Stark.  
“Everything alright?” He put the book down on the table beside him.  
“No,” She wiped her eyes, “But I know you want to read and you don’t care about my problems so I am not going to yap your ear off with my sob story”.  
Loki’s face softened and walked over to her. He sat beside her on the couch and ran his hand through her hair, “What’s wrong?”  
Her eyes watered even more as she started, “You know moving here after my mom shipped me off, I thought that maybe my dad would be happy and we bond and all that cheesy shit. It was like that for a good week and then, Peter god damn Parker shows up and next thing I know, I’m tossed aside for the spider thing to take my place as his child. I know that him not knowing me for 16 years would be strange, but damn, I would think he would try to bond with me, but I ended up being the kid he adopted after he found me in a fucking Taco Bell parking lot”.  
“I know what you mean,” Loki sighed, knowing what it felt like to be the unwanted child, “Your dad loves you, he just, doesn’t know how to show it”.  
“He shows Parker all the love but fuck me right,” She started to sob.  
Loki pulled her into his chest and tried to calm her. He ran his hands through her hair, he rubbed her back, he tried all he could. Nothing worked so he transported both of them to her room. He snapped his fingers and her favorite foods were on her nightstand.  
“Friday, play Beauty and The Beast on Y/n’s Television please,” He planted himself on her bed and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her crying subsided as the Disney movie started playing. Loki felt her relax and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
Loki remembered the day that she moved into the tower, she looked so scared and awkward, but she warmed up to everyone, including Loki. They became friends and they spent days together enjoying each other’s company as they read. The tower felt more alive with her there, but then Peter showed up. Her seat at dinner wasn’t hers anymore, it was Peter’s. Her spot during movie night became Peter’s, and the place that her dad had for her in his heart, became Peter’s.  
When the movie ended, she hugged Loki tight, “Thanks, a lot”.  
“Our day isn’t finished,” He smirked at her, “We’re going to take a trip”.  
“Where?”  
“You’ll see. Close your eyes”.  
She complied and then the air suddenly changed. A light breeze was felt on her face and she opened her eyes.  
“Wow,” she smiled and looked around.  
“Welcome to Asgard lady Y/n,” Loki spoke up from behind her, “I thought that you would like to see the gardens”.  
Her eyes brightened and she shook her head enthusiastically. Loki held out his arm, she took it and they walked throughout the gardens.  
They spent a little over an hour just wandering and talking. Before they left Y/n stopped Loki.  
“I really needed this Loki,” She smiled, “Thank you”.  
“I am here for you anytime you need Y/n,” He smiled back, “The gardens are always open to you. Let’s go home”.  
They walked back into Y/n room and she crawled into bed, worn out.  
“Good nig-”  
“Loki,” she looked up at him, “Can you stay until I fall asleep? Read to me?”  
He snapped his finger and his favorite chair and the book he had been reading appeared in his hand as he sat down and started reading.  
 _“ ‘Eat then, Beauty,’ said the monster, ‘and endeavor to amuse yourself in your palace, for everything here is yours, and I should be very uneasy, if you were not happy.’_

_‘You are very obliging,’ answered Beauty, ‘I own I am pleased with your kindness, and when I consider that, your deformity scarce appears.’_

_‘Yes, yes,’ said the Beast, ‘my heart is good, but still I am a monster.’_

_‘Among mankind,’ says Beauty, ‘there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart.’_

_‘If I had sense enough,’ replied the Beast, ‘I would make a fine complement to thank you, but I am so dull, that I can only say, I am greatly obliged to you.’ “._  
 _Y/n fell asleep listening to Loki’s voice. It was nearly midnight when he finished,_  
 _“Immediately the fairy gave a stroke with her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported into the prince’s dominions. His subjects received him with joy. He married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness — as it was founded on virtue — was complete”._  
Loki closed the book and set it on the chair, leaving both in her room, he headed for his own.  
The moment he stepped outside he was met with the solid body of his brother.  
“Brother!” Thor laughed, stepping back, unveiling a not-to-happy Tony Stark, “I never knew that you cared so much for Lady Stark!”  
“It’s Y/n, not Lady Stark,” Loki shot Tony a sharp look, “If only her father paid attention to her”.  
“What are you getting at greasy asshole?” Tony took a step forward.  
“If you weren’t so far up the spider-kid’s ass, maybe you would see that your own blood feels left out,” Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony, “She told me, and I quote, ‘ I ended up being the kid he adopted after he found me in a fucking Taco Bell parking lot.’ She feels like you don’t love her so I had to step in as the father figure”.  
Tony’s faced dropped.  
“Do you even know anything about her,” Loki threw his hands up, “She is a bright and very sweet girl and you can’t spare to be one minute away from your second child to learn anything about her. You made her cry, a father is supposed to protect his daughter from the ones who make her cry, not be the one who makes her cry”.  
Loki scoffed and walked away to his room. When he got there he had a text message from Y/n.  
 **‘Thank you again, Loki. You truly are a great person, no matter what anyone says.’**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony take on Co-parenting Y/n while she and Peter grow to love each other.

Loki looked at the time, 3 am, Why was Y/n still up? Her light was on and he could hear her moving around.  
“Y/n, darling why are you still up?” Loki knocked on the door and walked in.  
“Loki,” She smiled at him, “Can you help me run lines?”  
“Darling,” he pulled her away from her script, “it’s 3 in the morning”.  
She had her hair up in curlers and had her whitening trays in. She was wearing a shirt she stole from Loki and her sleep shorts.  
“I don’t have to get to the school until 5, it’s all good”.  
“No it isn’t,” He sighed and led her to the restroom, She took out her whitening tray and wrapped her hair in a scarf to protect it.  
“Read to me please,” she laid down, Loki covered her up and he brought out his book to read to her.  
Loki had awoken to Y/n rushing around her room. Loki had fallen asleep with his head leaned on her bed.  
“Where is my mascara,” She panicked.  
“Relax,” her head perked up at Loki’s voice, “You still have 3 hours”.  
Loki fidgeted in his chair, even though he was used to wearing civilian clothes and he’s seen a play before, this was different. He opened the playbill that sat on his lap, and there she was, Y/n Stark, her photo right above her name. He grinned at the photo of her, beaming in her costume. Tony, Peter, and Steve sat to his right and Bucky, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers sat on his left. Newsies, He’d never heard of the show but Y/n was the female lead and Loki was going to see this show if it killed him.  
The lights flickered and Loki felt himself get even more nervous. The overture played and Loki broke out in a big smile.  
When Y/n solo song started, he’d never felt more proud. After she finished he clapped so hard that his hands hurt.   
When Y/n and the male lead kissed, Loki nearly jumped up and punched the guy.  
When the curtain call started and she took her bow, Loki jumped up and beamed at his adoptive daughter, She looked so happy.  
They all walked out to the foyer of the Performing Arts Center when Y/n walked out she jumped into Loki’s arms.  
“Here you go darling,” Loki materialized her favorite flowers and gave it to her.  
“Loki I am so happy that you came,” She took the flowers and grinned at her family.  
“Hey,” Tony stepped forward and handed her a rose, “You did so good sweetheart”.  
She smiled and brought her father into a side hug. She hugged the rest of the Avengers.  
“Darling, go get into your street clothes and we’re all going out to eat at your favorite restaurant”.  
She beamed and ran back into the theatre to change.  
Tony looked at Loki and pulled him aside.  
“Listen reindeer games,” He started, “I know that I am not the greatest father, but I also know that you care a lot for her,” Loki nodded, “Even though I don’t show it, she’s my baby girl, and I love her. You make her happy, and I respect that, Thank you for taking care of my girl”.  
Loki nodded at him again.  
Y/n emerged from the theatre in an oversized shirt and tights. She waved goodbye to her fellow castmates and they left to go eat.  
She sat between Tony and Loki, Peter sat in front of her. They laughed and ate. The night ended and Y/n headed to her room when she was stopped by Peter.  
“H-hey,” He clutched his hands together, “You, uh you were really good”.  
She flashed him a smile, “Thank you, Peter”.  
“Would you,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Like to hang out sometime?”  
“That,” She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, “That would be nice”.  
“Night Y/n”.   
“Night Peter”.  
She walked into her room, and threw herself on her bed, falling asleep. Ready to repeat the day again.

* * *

  
Y/n paced back and forth, fighting the urge to run her hands through her hair.  
“Hey darling,” Loki pulled her into a hug, “everything will be okay”.  
Tony walked into the room, “Baby girl, calm down please”.  
She took a deep breath and the two men linked arms with her. She forced a smile directed at her father and father figure.  
When she made eye contact with Peter her forced smile became a real smile. Loki and Tony knew they could trust him with their girl.

* * *

  
Peter sat in a chair, the hospital freaking him out even more. His leg would not stop shaking and his hair had become disheveled. Loki was pacing and Tony had resorted to drinking out of the flask that he had handy. Strange emerged from the hall, taking his gloves off and throwing himself onto a chair. The three other men in the room looked expectantly at him.  
“It’s a girl,” Strange rubbed his eyes, “4 pounds and 3 ounces, completely healthy”.  
Peter’s eyes weld up in tears, “A baby girl”.  
“I’m a Grandpa!” Tony cheered.  
“Maria May Parker,” Peter broke out in a big smile.

* * *

  
Tony could not stay still as the coms went down. His baby girl was on her own mission, with only Loki as back up. It had been nearly an hour when Loki busted through the Helipad door. Tony’s eyes were immediately drawn to his daughter, unconscious in Loki’s arms.  
“Hurry and get to the compound!”  
Strange tended to her as Loki, Tony, and Peter sat on the edge of their seats. Just like when Maria was born, Strange walked out and dropped into the seat across from them.  
“We,” He took a deep breath, “We did all we could”.  
Tony felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him, Loki dropped to his knees and started crying, Peter punched a hole in the wall.   
Tony sat in the middle of the lab, a box before him next to a bottle of whiskey, A photo of Y/n, when she was a baby, sat in his hands.  
Peter sat with Maria in his arms and quietly cried. She had her mom’s eyes, something that would break him even more.  
Loki curled up in the library, Beauty and the Beast in his hand.


	3. scrapped part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all, this is short and awful but.. here ya go.

“So..” Loki started, “This is what children your age love?”  
Y/n jumped up, “High School Musical 1, 2, and 3 are classics Loki”.  
The smaller Stark had forced Loki into watching the High School Musical trilogy. Loki loved seeing her happy and singing along, but he did not like actually having to sit through the movies.  
“Ms. Stark,” Friday spoke up, “Loki, you are needed downstairs”.  
They sighed and went where they were requested. The moment they stepped into the living room they heard Clint yell, “Team Bonding!”  
“Karaoke night boys!” Sam joined in.  
“Y’all have fun,” Y/n turned to leave with Loki when she was stopped by Steve.  
“Nope, it is required for all people living in the tower”.  
The two groaned and sat down on the floor, Y/n missing how her father had a seat next to him.  
“I will go first,” Clint smiled.  
“I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you, it's hard to survive”  
The entire room groaned as Clint’s badly-done vocals rang out.  
After Clint, Steve went, singing Day by Day by Frank Sinatra. Dedicating it to Bucky, making Bucky blush incredibly hard. Then Y/n jumped up.  
“Me and Loki want to go,” She smiled.  
“The fuck we do”.  
She pulled him up and she grinned at him as she handed him the microphone. The first notes rang out and Loki rolled his eyes hard.  
“It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,” Loki started  
“You were always there beside me”  
“Thought I was alone, with no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me” Y/n joined in.  
Everyone started laughing when Y/n started doing the choreography to it, on point also.  
“I never had someone that knows me like you do,  
the way you do  
I never had someone as good for me as you  
So lonely before   
I finally found   
What I've been looking for”.  
When the song ended Loki and Y/n took a bow and Peter took a mic from them, Ned taking the other mic.  
The two grinned at each other before Ned screamed out “someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME.”  
Y/n’s laugh was nearly as loud as the music and Loki couldn’t help but laugh along.   
Shuri and Y/n jumped up deciding to sing along.

After the teenagers had their fun, Tony decided to have his fun, screeching out Paradise City.  
Loki sat on the sidelines, trying to find a way to sneak out without being noticed, he was broken from his train of thought when Thor bellowed out.  
“Brother! Let’s sing together!”  
“Nononononononononononono” Loki tried to run, quickly being trapped in his brother’s arms.  
The teenagers jumped up when they heard the first notes, starting to jump and sing with the gods.  
“I’m going out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine.” Nearly everyone in the room belted.  
After several, very long hours, the Avengers slowly trickled out of the living area, leaving the teenagers, Tony, Loki, and Steve.  
“Hey, Grandpa?” Y/n cocked an eyebrow at Steve, “Isn’t it past your bedtime? The sun is down.”  
“You’re so funny Y/n” Steve’s face showed no sign of a laugh or a smile. “I haven’t heard that one before, I can hardly breathe.”  
“That’s funny Y/n,” Loki threw his head back in a laugh, “Because compared to Steve and me, you’re only a baby.”  
“Aren’t you like 16 in Asgardian years?” Y/n’s smile grew, “I know 100s of years have passed in our world but how does that work in your old-timey realm?”   
Tony let a smile grace his face, he felt happy seeing his daughter back to her old self. Since Peter came around, she wasn’t the same bubbly girl he had taken in a few months back. He hated it, but he had Loki to thank for that.  
Their eyes connected and Tony sent a nod to Loki, Loki returning the gesture.  



End file.
